Fought Hard And Won
by WeirdShipsDontJudge
Summary: This is a Captain Canary fic where Carter is dead but Mick never betrayed the team.
1. Chapter 1

Sara was in a bar fight. Again. Some jerk had tried to buy her a drink and she sprained his arm. What's so bad about that? Now, though, she regretted it. Three guys we're teaming up on her now. "You wanna fight? Here's a fight." She said provokingly. She swung through the air and kicked one in the face. After punching another repeatedly her bloodlust kicked in. Instead of swinging his legs out from under him, she grabbed a scalpel and shoved it into his chest and stabbing multiple other body parts, leaving him crimson. The third ran away, shouting. But her need to kill stayed. Kendra seemed to be screaming at the running people but she couldn't hear anything. Everything was a red haze, except for her victim. Mick tried to restrain her but she knocked him out. As she was about to slam a sword into his throat something pulled her back. Kendra again. They fought as Kendra became Sheyara, wings and all. Kendra managed to scratch her cheek but Sara repaid that with a sickening crack to the head. She tried to stab her and then Kendra was being pulled away. Then there was Leonard. He pointed his Cold gun at her but she dodged the beam. As she jumped and kicked him in the chest she punched him in the face, slamming him to the floor. As she whipped out one of her many knives, she saw just the tiniest bit of fear creep into his eyes. That surprised her. As the red haze disappeared and she could finally hear Rip shouting her name she looked around in terror. The bodies, Kendra and Mick, all her fault. "Wha- what?" She stuttered. She sat down, shaking, and buried her head in her knees. Leonard got up and over, but as soon as he put his hand on her shoulder she heard 7 thumps shake the crumbly floor. She looked up and her friends' bodies were being dragged away. As she sprung up in defense she felt dizzy with confusion. She hoped, at least. She fell to the floor with her team.

~END~


	2. Chapter 2

Btw guys the first chapter was inspired by a fanfic called Cold Canary One-Shots. I give full credit to Embers and Ashes for the idea.

Sara woke up in a room hanging by her hands. A cage was in the corner holding her team knocked out in the corner. She chuckled at Kendra unconscious, leaning against Mick but instead she was rewarded with a shoot of pain in her arm. She realized her arm was covered in blood. And when she looked closer, her team had scars on their arms as well. Three men suddenly walked into the room. She remembered then, they were in the time of WWII. Her killing spree must have attracted Nazi interest. The man in the lead said, "Hello White Canary." in a German accent. "We've been looking for you." Oh shit. The Soviet Union probably told them. As she thought that, the third man pulled out a black box with a red button. As the leader smiled at her she followed his gaze to two wires connecting to her sides. She recognized them. They were going to electrocute her for information. He looked away, murmuring to his companions. She removed the wires by flipping her legs up silently. She slithered her hands out of the loose, amateurish, binding and sprinted through the doorway. The man turned around and shot her leg. She saw white spots in her vision but managed to headbutt him lightly. "Is that the best you can do, White Canary?" He put her back in the slippery binding and reinforced it. She looked in fear at the team. She had to make a choice. Her team or her sanity. She wouldn't say anything. She couldn't put her team in danger again. Especially Snart. As the man pressed the button she felt the magma bloodlust rise up but she pushed it down. She screamed at the pain, her nerves being flooded with electricity. Her friends woke with a start at the noise. "Feel that? It'll all stop when you tell us where the Lazarus Pit is and how to resurrect someone from it."

"I'm not saying anything." She said, blood dripping from her mouth. She saw that her friends had their mouths taped up. She saw Rip and Stein trying to shout her name. Confusion on Mick's face and tears running down Kendra's as Mick put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into his chest. Terror in Snart's eyes, which was rare. As her eyes softened at his face, the man pressed the button again. Sheer pain erupted through her body. She screamed again at the fiery electricity. Leonard grabbed the bars, kicking them. Kicking them again. Wait, there was a pattern. Even through the excruciating pain she remembered that she learned Morse Code. The man stopped pressing the button and the second one, who had stood there the whole time, extracted a hammer from his pocket. He walked behind her and started beating her. She bit her tongue and thought back to Morse Code. It meant... She couldn't think. Last chance. The guy had stopped pressing the button and they were talking in whispers now. She wrenched her hands free and landed on the floor lightly. They spun around and dove at her. She punched the third man and tripped the other with her leg. She grabbed his hammer and nearly brought it swinging down onto his neck but stopped herself. Instead she put it in her pocket and ducked the terrible punch the leader swung. She kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious. The key was poorly hidden in the electrocuter. She took great care in carefully taking the wires off her body and removing the key from the box. She limped over and unlocked the cage and their chains. They burst out and ripped off the tape on their mouths.

"Sara! Are you ok?" Stein frantically asked.

"Only electrocuted twice. You?" She sarcastically replied.

"We need to get you out of here. Mr. Snart would you mind?" Rip quickly stated. Snart picked her up bridal style and she smiled at him. He couldn't resist a tiny smirk.

"What were you saying?" Sara tiredly asked while they rushed out of the building. He kissed her in reply. Once they parted they were nearly at the Waverider. He raced in, walked to her room, and set her down in a chair. She fell asleep thinking about that kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara woke up in the medbay. Len must have moved her. Wait... She's giving pet names now? Oh no. She realized Kendra was asleep beside her. "Hey." She said as she nudged Kendra's head. She winced in pain at the stitches being pulled on her leg. Kendra woke up with a start.

"Oh my gosh Sara are you ok?" Kendra frantically said. "I'm so sorry I fell asleep."

"It's fine, Kendra. I just need some me time." Sara replied tiredly. Kendra nodded in understanding and left the room. As the door closed, Sara immediately asked, "Gideon, how's... the team? Where is-" Sara was cut off.

"Mr. Snart?" Gideon replied.

"Yeah. And, of course, the rest of the team." Sara said. Was Gideon psychic? AI things were always confusing to her.

"Mr. Snart is in his bedroom, tending to his bullet graze, Mr. Rory is with him. Ms. Saunders is in the flight deck with the Captain. Professor Stein is assisting Jax with ship repairs and discussing Ms. Saunders." Gideon said. Awww. Well, she'll have to ask about that.

"Thank you Gideon. Am I fit to walk around the ship?" Sara asked the AI.

"Well, your leg is still healing, so you may need crutches or a wheelchair."

"I'll take the crutches." Sara said, not wanting to make herself any more vulnerable than she already was. A white box slid out from under the bed and she opened it. She took the crutches and attempted to stand. Ow. Well this sucks. Bet Mick'll be calling her cripple anytime soon. She limp-crutched into where Jax and Stein were. "Hey Jax. Stein. Whatcha doin?" She said tiredly.

"Hey Sara. You ok?" Jax casually said, masking his surprise.

"Sara!" Stein frantically exclaimed at the same time. "How-are- are you ok? Have- how much of what we just said did-did you hear?"

"Well, I heard enough about your conversation from Gideon." Sara said with a smirk. "Kendra, huh? You know, Ray isn't that far off from her. Better, catch up."

Jax said awkwardly, "Well, my competition IS a billionaire superhero and a reincarnated Egyptian warrior guy who she's DESTINED to be with... You're right." He looked down at the floor and walked back to the wires he was working on.

"Sara, I know I shouldn't be talking to you about love lives, considering Mr. Snart..." Stein trailed off.

"Excuse me? Snart? So we're a thing now because he saved my life!" Sara scathingly said.

"Oh no. I didn't mean that.. It's just, Jax may or may not have heard Kendra, er, kissing Ray." Stein finished quickly. "So, maybe instead of making him feel worse, he could use a friend right now. One that isn't so, close to him. Firestorm-wise." Stein chuckled.

"Sure. I'll try." Sara promised. She hoped there was enough good left in her to try.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara was thinking over it. It, being how to talk to Snart. They'd kissed, and he was acting like it had never happened! She realized that she hadn't even seen him since that night. 'You know what,' she thought. 'They should teach how boys' minds work instead of mathematics in school.' Honestly.

She made a decision. She walked out of her room, across the hallway (they had a room across from each other), and burst straight into Mick and Len's room. Snart was charging his Cold Gun and Mick was looking into his "favorite lighter".

"Lance. You're here why?" Leonard drawled.

"Mick. Leave." Sara tried to sound hard and commanding but even she heard her voice crack.

"Sure, lovebird. Or lovecanary." Mick walked out of the room as Sara rounded on Snart.

"What the hell is going on with you?" She strided up to him and kicked his wire connecting to his gun. It disconnected and he spun around quickly.

"What do you mean?" Snart tried to sound bored but there was a fearful hint to his voice.

"You've been avoiding me. Why?" Sara questioned, hoping she didn't sound desperate.

"Because your leg was nearly broken?" Leonard said. Sara glared at him with a look that said "Seriously?" "Fine. You... It's just... I kissed you, and it felt amazing. But then I asked Gideon what the future was, out of curiosity." Leonard explained. Sara looked at him questioningly. Len took a deep breath. "We get married."

"But-what's so bad about that?" Sara exclaimed surprisedly.

"Don't you get it? Me, raised by a monster. You, with a need to kill. Add children to the mix raised by me- they'll have an equally monstrous father."

"No." The word was cold, hard, confident. "No. I won't believe it."

"Believe what?" Len asked.

"You're not a monster. Don't let anyone make you believe that. Not in here," Sara gestured to her head, "and especially, not in here." Sara placed a hand on his heart.

Suddenly, Leonard Snart grabbed her and kissed her. The first kiss was gentle, protective, but this was passionate, everything she imagined. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his short-cropped hair. He broke the kiss to look back into her eyes. She smiled at him.

"A-hem." They both quickly detached and spun around to see Kendra and Jax. Jax was on the verge of cracking up, and Kendra just looked confused.

"S-sorry. Does Rip need us?" Sara stuttered.

"Uh, yeah. That. We're discussing how to kill Savage in 2008." Kendra said awkwardly.

"What the hell is Savage doing in 2008?" Jax said.

"Let's find out." Sara answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara walked into the center, with the rest of the team not far behind. Rip was already seated and ready for takeoff. "What's in 2008?" Sara asked.

"Oh, we're just stopping there to pick something up. The Armen Dagger is being held in a museum, for once out of Savage's clutches. Then, we go to 1942. Savage was greatly involved in the Manhattan Project." Rip explained.

"Manhattan Project? So, nuclear. Awesome." Ray said, full of excitement.

"Yes, very exciting. We get to be blown up. Yay." Snart sarcastically pointed out.

"Do not fear, Mr. Snart. The Manhattan Project was directed at Japan. And Mr. Palmer, you will not be accompanying us on this mission. Now Gideon."

"Yes, Captain?" Gideon questioned.

"Set a course for 2008." Rip replied. The team prepared for takeoff and soon they were in 2008, New York.

"I am not the only nauseous one, correct?" Stein asked.

"Nope, definitely not alone there." Ray answered. "You go find a knife."

"It is actually a dagger, Mr. Palmer." Gideon corrected. Sara rolled her eyes and walked out of the Waverider, following Kendra, Mick, Ray, and Len. Stein returned to his quarters, saying he was too nauseous to come. Jax just looked at Kendra saying goodbye to Ray and turned away. Kendra broke away from Ray and turned to Sara.

"Oh, I feel so bad. But Ray and I were together before I knew!" Kendra said to Sara.

"Well, I've tried getting through to him and so has Stein. I don't think Mick or Snart care, Rip isn't the best person to talk to about this, and Ray? He'll just make it more awkward. So that leaves..."

"Me. I know. I'm just nervous." Kendra said.

"Well you can decide after we steal a knife. Or, dagger." Sara said. They were coming in through the back door. Gideon had already shut off the cameras and Len and Mick were motioning for her to come. "What?" She asked.

"Hair thing." Mick replied. There was an awkward pause.

"Ummm... what?" Kendra asked confusedly.

"What Mick means, is that these aren't the fancy fingerprint locks we've gotten used to, they require a key. Your hair pins work." Len drawled.

Sara inwardly laughed at Mick's expression of bobby pins. She removed one and a lock of gold hair fell down. Urgh. She'll explain the purpose of bobby pins to Snart later. She handed it to Mick and he fiddled with it for a little. Finally it opened. Sara pushed past them and walked into the hallway. As she looked around the corner she saw two security guards.

"Leave them to me." Sara smirked. As the guard walked past her and the team she whipped her leg around and twisted his neck, knocking him unconscious as he hit the floor. The other guard ran over to see what made the noise and she punched him, putting him next to his comrade. She motioned for the team to come and they walked over to the three objects on display in glass cases. She saw it. The gold knife (dagger) with Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics carved into it. The Armen Dagger.

I'll carry it." Kendra suddenly said.

"Yes sweetheart, but first we have to get it out." Snart pointed out.

"Right. Ok." She replied. Snart and Mick stepped forward. Mick opened the small hatch at the back of the case and Len reached inside. He fiddled with the inside for a moment and let go. The glass case swung open. Kendra grabbed the dagger and put it in her pocket. Sara motioned for them to come and they creeped out the door. The Waverider's podship was waiting with Rip inside. He opened the hatch and everybody got in.

"That was easy." Ray said. Suddenly, Rip looked at the podship driving screen with fear and confusion in his eyes. "I spoke too soon."

"No no... It's fine." Rip replied uncertainly. They arrived at the Waverider and walked to the bridge.

"The hell is happening?!" Sara exclaimed. Blood was all over the room and merged Firestorm was staring down at a scarlet Ray. Rip ran into the room.

"Jax, what are you doing?" Rip frantically asked. "Get Mr. Palmer to the medbay now!" Mick and Len complied, but Kendra and Sara did not. Suddenly, Sara noticed something. Jax's eyes were a striking cobalt blue. And there was matching blue liquid spilled all over the floor too.

"What happened?


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly, Sara noticed something. Jax's eyes were a striking cobalt blue. And there was matching blue liquid spilled all over the floor, too.

"What happened?"

LOT

Firestorm paced over to Rip, his fire blazing. "I broke free." He said, in a voice quite unlike his own.

"What-who are you? What have you done to Jax?" Rip exclaimed.

"I have found a new caretaker. He is powerful. He wishes to be free of my infection." It said.

"Infection? Caretaker? What-why'd you do that to Ray?" Kendra angrily asked.

"My caretaker disliked him."

"What?!" Kendra screeched, a furious sound. But then her face changed from fury to saddened shock. "Oh. Oh no no no. It's my fault, it's all my fault." She rushed down the hall, to the medbay.

"You attacked Ray because he didn't like him too much. Does that mean you follow his orders or wishes?" Sara asked.

"I control my caretaker. But he feels weak and helpless. He is unusable. I am in need of a stronger caretaker." It suddenly disappeared.

"Oh. Teleportation. Cause that's fair." Sara sarcastically said. Rip was already racing to the medbay. No wait, he was disappearing into his room. What?

"Hello. You will be my new caretaker." It was saying to Len as Sara entered the room. It suddenly unmerged and Stein and Jax fell to the floor. It was now a blue holograph-like being, quite like Gideon. Kendra ran over and helped Stein up but turned as soon as she heard it.

Len was roaring as It tried to enter his head. Rip finally ran into the medbay with a large green syringe in his hand. He ripped open a small hole in Leonard's sweater to a big opening, big enough for the syringe. He then shoved it into Snart's arm and then it was It that was roaring. It flashed green and red as the being tried to puncture Snart's brain. The team could only watch and hope as he battled, man vs. machine.

"Malfunction. Xerodite in specimen. Initiating protocol 4B8, retreat." It said as it disappeared again.

"I'm confused." Jax said as he got up from the floor. "The hell was that? And why do I remember nothing since you guys left for 2008?" The team looked at each other uneasily.

"Jax, um, you were infected with an unknown alien substance. It consumed your body, attacked Mr. Palmer," Rip gestured to Ray's damaged body on the medbay cot, "and your alienated body proceeded to then attempt infecting Mr. Snart. Speaking of him, Mr. Rory, could you bring Mr. Snart to another medbay room please?" Mick proceeded to do so with a grunt. Jax shook his head.

"Aw, man Ray's gonna be so mad at me! We were just talking and I go and attack him?" Jax walked out of the room, with Stein following him. They could hear him attempting to comfort Jax.

"Rip? What's xerodite?" Sara questioned. "It said that it couldn't infect Len with that." Rip opened and closed his mouth multiple times.

"Rip? What'd you do to Snart?" Kendra raised her eyebrows as she walked towards him.

"I saved him. While also possibly.." Rip trailed off. "Infecting him with another alien substan-" Rip was cut off by Sara punching him in the jaw.

"You don't know what that will do to him, do you?" Sara dangerously asked. When Rip didn't reply she grabbed her two metal staffs from her white leather jacket and held them up threateningly.

"Alright, alright! He should just be unconscious for about... A couple days." Rip quickly said. Sara released a breath of relief as she lowered her metal staffs.

"Fine. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Sara turned and walked out of the medbay.

"Sara? Can I talk to you?" Kendra nervously asked.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"He's going to be fine." Sara froze in her steps. As she paused, she thought of Ray and Kendra.

"What would you do?"

"Excuse me? You mean with Carter?" Kendra looked confused.

"No, I mean with Ray." Sara smirked a little. Kendra paused.

"I'd do whatever it takes to make sure he's alive." She said, looking Sara straight in the eye.

"I've been doing that. But for now, I'm going to bed. You coming?" Sara asked.

"Yeah. Just gonna ask Gideon for a sedative. I've been having these weird dreams." Sara nodded and continued down the hall. As she walked into her room she saw a patch of frost on the wall. She knew exactly what she'd be dreaming about.

LOT

Hey guys, I was wondering if you could teach me how to make some text bold, so I don't have to separate it. I'm kinda new to so please help!


	7. Chapter 7

Sara woke up to sirens blaring throughout the Waverider and the ship shaking. She jumped up from her bed and asked, "Gideon, what's going on?"

"It seems that the ship is experiencing severe turbulence." Gideon answered.

"How is that possible? We landed!"

"The Captain would like me to tell you to report to the bridge for better support." Gideon avoided the question. Sara swore that she heard a nervous edge to the AI's tone. She quickly grabbed a sweatshirt and threw it on to cover her nearly bare chest. As she ran down the hall to the bridge she saw Jax coming out of his neighboring room. They both ran into the bridge and strapped themselves in.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jax asked.

"We seem to be shaking uncontrollably due to..." Rip trailed off uncertainly.

"Where is Ms. Saunders?" Stein inquired the team. They looked around and then remembered half their team was in the medbay.

"Maybe Chronos is here and Gideon was wrong." Sara declared.

"I'm afraid Ms. Lance is very incorrect. I, an artificial intelligence, am rarely wrong. The person causing it is Ms. Saunders. She is experiencing noctombulism with her wings fully extended. She seems to be going into some kind of traumatic hallucination-inducing nightmare."

"I only speak English." Mick rolled his eyes.

"Kendra's causing the turbulence." Sara pointed out, while running down the hall to wake her up. The team followed. As they ran into the medbay they all saw Kendra thrashing wildly against the restraints Gideon put on her. Her wings were fully open.

"Kendra! Wake up!" Rip shouted. "Mr. Rory, Jax, restrain her wings!" They complied and received a handful of feathers in the face.

"Savage! Sa-Carter savage!" Kendra screamed. Sara gave up and got the water jug on the medbay table. She dumped it on Kendra and she finally awoke. There was silence as Kendra looked around the room. "Wha- I was dreaming?" She panted.

"You were having a nightmare. Something about Savage and Carter." Sara explained.

"I only remember... Um.." Kendra trailed off nervously.

"Kendra what'd you dream?" Jefferson asked.

"I killed you. All of you. For Savage."

"Well we're still here and alive. Not a real dream." Mick said as he walked towards his and Snart's room.

"But what if it wasn't?" Kendra looked around at them like it was the only possibility. "We all know that Savage wants me."

"Well you don't even remember the dream that much. Maybe Savage forced you, or whatever." Sara speculated.

"I have a way to remember." Rip suddenly said. Sara looked at him incredulously.

"Wait, Gideon, can you see our dreams?" Sara said, with a hint of fear.

"Of course. For instance, last night you dreamt about stabbing Mr. Savage multiple times in the abdomen." Gideon replied. Sara swore she could hear the AI struggle not to mention the kiss afterwards. Rip also smirked in her direction.

"Yeah ok that's normal. What about Kendra?"

"I currently cannot fully access her dreams, as they were disturbed by the sedative I gave her. In approximately 12 hours I will have them completely deciphered." Gideon still sounded dejected about not explaining Sara's full dream. Sara rolled her eyes at the ceiling and sauntered out of medbay 1. She followed Rip's vague directions to medbay 2 and ninja-tiptoed in. Len was asleep, snoring quietly. She smiled and kissed his cheek softly and turned to go to bed.

 **Hey guys! So I've decided to make a "request fic" titled Waverider Prompts so if you have anything you want then you can check that out soon! Please review, I really appreciate it!**


End file.
